1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching panel with a desk-like casing part, the open upper side of which has a peripheral sealing flange which is inclined downwardly toward its forward wall. The casing opening can be closed with a lid which is supported and hinged in an upper area of the horizontal side of the casing opening. The casing opening has a peripheral rounded edge which, in the open position of the lid, encloses the sealing flange and extends with the forward and edge sections connected laterally to the same over a portion of the forward wall of the casing part. The free end of the forward edge section is bent toward the forward wall of the casing part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lid is gripped at the forward edge part to open and shut the lid. Thus when opening the lid, the rounded end of the forward edge section is generally enclosed and injury may occur, particularly in the case of large and heavy metal lids, since only a very small distance exists between the forward edge section of the lid and the forward wall of the casing part. Also, the sealing flange on the forward side of the casing opening protrudes in the form of a sharp edge. If the lid is enclosed on the angled end of the forward edge section, then fingers can be clamped and injured as they pass through the sealing edge between the sealing flange and the forward edge part of the lid.